the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Locust Eaters
Locust Eaters (in their tongue the Tzetl) are an ancient race of humanoid insects that reside in the Izur Desert. They are the enemies of all who live in the desert, causing the majority of the conflict. They have their own religion and culture seperate from the majority of the Eurantur continent and predate most other cultures by thousands of years. History The history of the Locust Eaters is fractured and most is assumed as not many archaeologists were able to study extensively in the anciet ruins of the now hostile race, not to mention that what's left of the ruins don't reveal much of their past anyway. It is known that the Locust Eaters have been around since, what they call, The Birth of the Circle, which was when two giant centipedes that stretched across a massive ocean formed together, biting each other's tails and linking as one. It is said that the sand rose out of the sea and formed the treacherous desert in the space between the centipedes. The Locust Eaters then burst from the carapaces of the two centipedes, and with that their race was born. The two centipedes served as the Locuster Eaters' gods. One, Chakrun represented the order and humanity that all beings must posses. The other, Mreckun, represented chaos, war and power. The Locust Eaters were born from both centipedes and it was this they found their civilzation formed as the Locusts from Chakrun would run the government, churches and economy while the Locusts from Mreckun would defend the tribes from threats of the desert. It was only a matter of time before Mreckun, the being of power, would want more of it and he began to consume Chakrun, starting from his tail. Chakrun, as well as his offspring, begged him to stop but Mreckun would only get more powerful with every bite until he consumed Chakrun whole. Because of this the Locusts of Chakrun slowly died out as they were slaughtered by the children of Mreckun who saw Mreckun's consumation of the one of order as a sign of what their power was capable of. It's because of this that the remaining tribes of Locust Eaters are barbaric and constantly at war with anyone who finds themselves in the Izur Desert. Now that Mreckun is the only centipede holding the Locusts to a cause, their cause is a dangerous one. Many of the Izarins believe that if they find and kill Mreckun in the desert they will be able to either stop the Locust Eaters or convince them that violence is not the only way of life, reverting them back to their civilized time when Chakrun still existed. Appearance/Combat The Locust Eaters are tall with the average height being 6'4". The smallest Locust Eaters are around six feet while the largest, the strongest warriors can reach up to eight feet tall. Their carapace is a deep black and their eyes glow red, hidden beneath the razor sharp mandible that takes up most of their face. They have wings that they can use for flight, but because of their size and centuries adapting to human combat, the Locust Eaters cannot fly as high as they once could, only able to fly about 10 feet in the air for a few seconds. They have a natural armour, so the Locust Eaters don't wear anything beyond simple tattered cloaks that they usually steal from the corpses of the Desert Walkers. Their shells make excellent armour, they are able to withstand most weaponary but are weak to fire and lightning, which the Desert Walkers take advantage of. The most dangerous Ibawa warriors use Locust Eater carapace as their armour, even turning the fallen foes heads into helmets. The most common weapon gifted to a Locust Eater warrior by Mreckun himself is a longsword that when an enemy is struck by it a swarm of locusts burst out and rip apart any other foes in the area. Beyond the sword a few other weapons found within the Locust Eater arsenal are axes, spears, greatswords, whips and gauntlets. The Locust Eaters tend not to use any ranged weapons as they can cover great distances, closing in on the battlefield in seconds if their opponent is using ranged weaponary. Category:Culture Category:Creature Category:Humanoid